


Rainy days

by themidnighttiger



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: F/M, i definitely wasn't listening to animal crossing rainy day music when writing this, look i suck at writing endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnighttiger/pseuds/themidnighttiger
Summary: Camilla and Ricardo share a rainy day moment at her apartment.
Relationships: Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Kudos: 4





	Rainy days

The rain always brought the crisp air with it. The city always seemed to quiet down, and time moved slower. Days like these were good for just hanging around the apartment with the windows open letting the fresh air into the usually stifling apartment. Or in Camilla’s case, the screened-in balcony that hosted many of her plants, turning the typically dull space into a thriving ecosystem of its’ own.

Sitting on the chair, she was reading a book, a blanket draped on her on, and Roxie was sleeping on her lap, seeming to take a cue from her owner to take this day as a lazy one. Camilla smiled and set down the book on the mini side table and gently petted the sleeping dachshund while looking over the plants to the street below. How she managed to convince the landlord to rent her this apartment always amazed her. Although it had this balcony, it was not an upscale apartment by any stretch of the imagination. The street was quiet too, not much crime in this neighborhood; it was a good place for “young professionals” and couples to settle down, no need for gangs or violence.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by a light knock on the doorframe that leads back into the apartment. Standing there was Ricardo, and in his hands were two mugs of hot chocolate. “Thought you could use a little pick me up,” he said, approaching her. She reached out to grab one of the mugs, and once she grabbed one, she could feel Ricardo place a kiss on her head as she leaned down to take a sip. “W-What are you doing?” she sputtered out “Just up to my usual shenanigans as you would say,” he chuckled, stepping away.

Blushing furiously, she was able to regain her composure, “I only have one chair here, so if you wanna sit down, it’s going to have to be on the ground” she said, nodding at the ground beside her. “That’s fine, it doesn’t look too uncomfortable,” he noted settling down. “Are you sure your joints can take it, old man?” she teased “Oh these joints can take a lot more than this if you want to find out” he retorted with a wink. She had no response for that. Blushing again, she went back to sipping her cocoa, closing her eyes to savor it.

“Like how it tastes? I made it just the way you like, with extra sugar and a little bit of cinnamon”, and she only nodded in response, taking another sip. She could see him smiling out of the corner of her eye. “What were you thinking about before I came in?” “Nothing much Ricardo, just mostly listening to the rain, it's soothing,” she said going to pet Roxie again. The dog stirred a bit in her lap but still stayed fast asleep during her afternoon nap. “Did you have any plans after this?” she asked turning her head to face him. “No plans, not unless Chen calls me with any new developments on Saboteur,” he responded with a sigh.

She couldn’t help the smile on her face “So no plans? Would you mind just sitting here with me, keeping me company? You know I’m not the best conversationalist,” and then he smiled what she thought was the most genuine smiles she’s seen yet. “Of course I’ll stay, I already knew you were crap at conversations, but you like it when I stick around” she responded with a smile of her own, and they sat there listening to the rain and Roxie’s soft snores for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
